


It Gets You Every Time

by Obscure_ramblings



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe looks good in blue, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, it's just a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_ramblings/pseuds/Obscure_ramblings
Summary: Joe nonchalantly turned a page in his book, pretending he hadn’t noticed Nicky was there.It was, of course, a ruse.Joe had known exactly what he was doing when he’d rifled through their shared wardrobe that morning and settled on this specific shirt. Pulled it on over his head, curls bouncing free above the neckline, and smoothed the fabric down over his torso, adjusting the sleeves to hug the curve of his biceps. It might seem like a fairly plain option, powder blue in colour, basic t-shirt shape differentiated only by the sleeves being rolled over and held in place with a small white button. But, crucially, one of them had at some point accidentally shrunk it in the wash. This meant that when tall, lanky Joe wore it, the barest peek of his hipbones was displayed. And the sight drove Nicky wild.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	It Gets You Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially part of a 5+1 flirting as foreplay fic I’m working on in between half a dozen other WIPs, but it got away from me a bit (much like every other fic has every single time; you’d think I’d see it coming by now) and ended up being longer than the other five parts of the story combined, so I decided to post it separately here. Hope you enjoy this bit of entirely self-indulgent filth and as always, I love to hear from you in the comments!

Unlocking the front door of their current temporary residence, Nicky called out a greeting to Joe as he dropped his keys in the knick-knacks bowl and leaned over to pull off his sneakers, lining them up next to Joe’s running shoes and the two identical sets of combat boots the men had worn upon arrival. 

“Sabah al-khyr, habibi,” Joe responded, calling out a good morning from the kitchen, based on the direction of his voice.

Sweat cooling on his body, Nicky went straight to the bathroom to shower. He washed his hair and soaped himself up with the ylang-ylang-scented body wash Joe had picked out at the market earlier that week, after careful consideration of all fourteen different options on offer. Rinsing off, Nicky stood under the cascading water for a few minutes, luxuriating in the hot water raining down over him before reluctantly turning off the tap and stepping out. He ran a towel over the leanly muscled length of his body, olive-toned skin scattered with freckles and moles, then rubbed it through his brown hair, leaving it sticking up in spikes, before spreading the cloth out to dry on the metal bar that ran the length of the wall. 

Moving to the bedroom, Nicky dressed quickly in the first items that came to hand, then went in search of Joe, finding him sprawled on the couch. At first glance, he appeared to be simply relaxing on the plush, dark grey couch, head pillowed on the wide arm, reading a book. But that was just at surface level.

Nicky swallowed, throat clicking, pupils expanding, adrenaline flooding his body as the laser focus of his attention caught and held. Joe nonchalantly turned a page in his book, pretending he hadn’t noticed Nicky was there.

It was, of course, a ruse.

Joe had known exactly what he was doing when he’d rifled through their shared wardrobe that morning—shirts were fair game for both of them, though Joe’s slimmer hips and thighs in contrast to the fuller curve of Nicky’s meant finding pants that fit them both was more of a challenge—and settled on this specific shirt. Pulled it on over his head, curls bouncing free above the neckline, and smoothed the fabric down over his torso, adjusting the sleeves to hug the curve of his biceps. It might seem like a fairly plain option, powder blue in colour, basic t-shirt shape differentiated only by the sleeves being rolled over and held in place with a small white button. But, crucially, one of them had at some point accidentally shrunk it in the wash. This meant that when tall, lanky Joe wore it, the barest peek of his hipbones was displayed. And the sight drove Nicky wild.

Something about the golden-brown flesh of Joe’s lower abdomen, just the faintest trail of dark hair arrowing down, framed by the sharp cut of his hips, hurled Nicky’s instincts back in time, beyond even his first life, to the caveman days of his far-distant ancestors. He wanted to grab Joe, haul their bodies together and absolutely claim his man. Lick him all over, take him and be taken by him in turns until they collapsed, sweat and come sticking them together, air heaving in their lungs and sex perfuming the air until there was no doubt to be had that Joe belonged solely to Nicky. That they belonged solely to each other.

And Joe had known this when he chose that shirt this morning. Made the conscious decision to take it out of the drawer and pull it on. Then, with full awareness of the impending consequences of his choice, Joe had lain down on the couch, left hand resting lightly against the strip of skin exposed by the shirt, one leg stretched out straight along the cushioned back, the other bent slightly upwards, bracing his right hand as he turned the pages of his book. 

A book that, Nicky now noticed, was upside down. His gaze sharpened, lips parting, teeth bared in a feral expression. Adrenaline surged again as he lowered his stance, thighs and core tensing, sighting his prey.

The barest sound, a slight scrape of foot against floorboards, was warning enough. Joe flung his book aside just in time to catch Nicky around the waist as he launched himself over the arm of the couch and landed directly on top of Joe. Palms planted with unerring accuracy against the cushions just above Joe’s shoulders, thighs spread to either side of Joe’s abdomen, trapping him in place. 

A moment of stillness, eyes locked, breath held, waiting to see who would make the next move.

Joe used his grip on Nicky’s hips to press him back, rolling his own hips up far enough that Nicky could feel the hard line of heat pressing against his ass. The movement rucked up Joe’s shirt, displaying even more skin, now framed by Nicky’s legs. Thoughts scattered, beyond words, Nicky simply growled, dropping his upper body down far enough to take Joe’s mouth in a truly filthy kiss. Joe opened up with ease, allowing Nicky to lick into him, chasing the taste of Joe layered under astringent coffee and sweet cocoa. He reached up and threaded a hand through Nicky’s hair, running the inside of his wrist gently around the shell of Nicky’s ear in the process.

Nicky shivered at the sensation, hips working in response as he pressed down, involuntary noises escaping his throat, muffled by the press of Joe’s lips against his. Joe’s fingers, long, slim, strong, the grip of a pencil, the gloss of a paintbrush, the glide across his lower back, sliding under his waistband and stroking, teasing. Not enough. Nicky pulled free, rolling up to his feet at the side of the couch and yanking at his shirt, the constriction of the thin fabric suddenly too much to bear.

Joe lay quiescent, tracking Nicky’s every movement with dark pupils blown wide. The muffled sound of the shirt landing on the floor was followed moments later by a soft thump from Nicky’s discarded shorts and underwear. He stood, naked and on display for Joe, the strong lines and rounded curves of his body as familiar to Joe as his own. A thin beam of sunlight arrowed down to caress Nicky’s hip, curling tantalisingly around his thigh. As Nicky took a step forward, the light moved with him, threading through dark curls, spilling languorously around the thickened, flushed cock that was pointing directly at Joe.

And now, now Joe moved. Surging up in a fluid motion, he thrust his own shorts down, kicking the fabric away, leaving his lower half bare as he reached with both hands to grasp Nicky’s shoulders and pull him in, winding his arms around Nicky’s back, the first hot slide of contact drawing a groan from deep in his chest.

Nicky inhaled sharply at the grind of Joe’s long leg between his own, thrusting once, twice against the muscled thigh, before he managed to still his hips. One hand came up to tickle at the hem of the shirt Joe still wore, sliding underneath to thumb across a dark, flat nipple. Another groan, drawn deeper from Joe’s chest as the arousal settled into his body.

Over nine hundred years spent fighting and loving, living and growing, dying and resurrecting, learning and simply existing. All of it together. Nicky knew all of him: Mind. Soul. And body. Every dip, every rise, every stance.

The way Joe was holding himself now, muscles above the divots in his lower back tensed, one thigh cocked out to the side just a fraction more than usual? Nicky knew what that meant. He traced down the muscles of Joe’s spine, vertebrae by vertebrae, smoothed over the rounded upper curve then cupped his broad palm under Joe’s ass, lifting the weight higher against him, notching their erections together. Nicky knew, and he rubbed against Joe with a pair of fingers, spreading him open the slightest bit. Tapping against the smooth metal base of the plug.

“Unh.” The breath left Joe’s lungs in a rush, warm against Nicky’s neck, where Joe had been nibbling distracted kisses into the tanned column. Nicky smiled wickedly, grasping the base more firmly and giving it a little twist, tugging against the resistance of Joe’s body trying to keep it in place. 

“Ah, amore mio. You planned this.” Nicky allowed himself a small smirk at the delicious noises his small movements were drawing out from Joe. Releasing the base of the plug, he let the grasp of Joe’s body resettle it back inside, then lined a finger up under it, the backs of his fingers brushing against Joe’s tightly drawn sac. Just the tip of a finger sliding in alongside the body-warm metal, entering easily thanks to the slick glide of the lube Joe had used to prep himself. Nicky paused as Joe clenched around him, relishing in the tight hold, then used his finger to tilt the plug up to catch just the right angle…There. The pitch of Joe’s voice humming agreement cracked higher suddenly, as he hissed out an affirmative.

“Mmmm, yessss. I did. Oh, uh, Nicolò. Please.” The tables had turned and now Joe was riding Nicky’s thigh, pushing desperately closer in an attempt to gain himself more friction.

“Yusuf, tesoro, the sounds you make drive me to distraction.” Nicky murmured in Joe’s ear, bumping the plug again to extract another of the delicious moans that were driving his own arousal higher.

On an average day Nicky tended to bide his time, taking Joe apart over the space of several hours until he had the man begging incoherently under him, before finally surrendering to the desperate exhortations of his mate, his heart, the other half of his soul. But Nicky’s patience was short today. Just knowing that Joe had been thinking that morning of Nicky’s reaction, selecting the shirt, foregoing underwear, opening himself up with the slick lubricant followed closely by the unyielding texture of the metal plug, had him feeling a tight clench in his lower abdomen.

Nicky’s vocalisation was low, a growl ground out from deep in his chest, and it elicited a full-body shiver from Joe. 

Withdrawing his finger and spinning Joe around, Nicky bent him over the wide, plush arm of the couch. Both of Nicky’s broad palms connected with the high, round cheeks of Joe’s ass, squeezing them together, then apart, the massaging movement anything but relaxing as it jostled the plug against Joe’s prostate. Beads of precome leaked from the tip of Joe’s cock, only to be captured immediately by the soft fabric of the couch.

One final squeeze of the lightly furred curve of Joe’s ass, watching the swiftly fading redness of the marks he’d made after he lets go. Nicky regained his grip on the base of the plug and slid it out in one smooth stroke. Nerve endings sparking as the length was drawn out, clenching down on the emptiness inside, Joe propped himself up on his forearms, looked back over his shoulder, met Nicky’s intense, light green gaze and absorbed the full weight of desire, lust, love surrounding him.

Nicky rubbed his cock against Joe’s opening, coating the head with the excess lube leaking out, then slid in slow and insistent, not stopping until he was flush against Joe’s ass. Eyes locked with Joe’s dark gaze, Nicky withdrew just as slowly, then leaned his body forward, taking up a firm grip on Joe’s hips, just under the hem of the shirt that had started this. Hauling Joe’s body back towards him as he thrust back in, harder this time, Nicky set up a swift rhythm that forced little, “Uh, uh,” sounds from Joe with each push inward.

Baring his teeth in an attempt to maintain control, gritting against the sweet pull of Joe’s warmth enveloping him, Nicky bent his knees, angling lower as he used his thigh to flick Joe’s leg further out to the side. The sudden rigidity of Joe’s spine as he held himself still, breath coming out in a high whine, let Nicky know his aim was true. Punching his hips forward again and again, palms smoothing under the hem of the shirt and over the wide expanse of Joe’s back, down along his sides, along the outside of his thighs, Nicky worked them both higher.

Amid stuttering breaths and broken phrases dripping from his lips in several languages, Joe panted as his feet skittered across the floor, trying to gain purchase so he could push back against Nicky. Dropping his upper body further down into the cushioning surface of the couch so he could free a hand, Joe reached down to grip himself, stroking along the flushed, hard length of his arousal.

Watching Joe’s arm move, veins standing out in stark relief as he gripped tightly around his cock, Nicky kicked up the speed of his thrusts another notch, hands once more gripped around Joe’s hips to keep him anchored. A choked whimper and the tight clench of muscles around his length, Joe groaning long and loud as his orgasm hit, come spurting against the arm of the couch, streaking against the dark grey fabric. 

Withdrawing as Joe’s body went boneless, Nicky flipped him over, pushing him back into the cradle of the couch. Joe sprawled, legs akimbo, blinking up at Nicky with his gorgeous dark eyes, hazy still with his release, as Nicky leaned over him, bracing one arm against the back of the couch, right hand working furiously over the length of his cock, eyes fixed on the gentle slope of Joe’s abdomen below the blue shirt. Only a handful of strokes later, Nicky’s breath hitched and he watched with lust-hazed satisfaction as the thick, white lines of his come striped over Joe’s golden-brown skin.

Legs suddenly weak, Nicky lowered himself as gracefully as he could onto the couch at Joe’s side, falling the last distance as his muscles trembled from exertion. Joe rolled his head to the side, meeting Nicky’s eyes and leaning in to kiss him, though not too deeply, both still working to catch their breath in the aftermath. Nicky reached across to place his right palm on Joe’s tummy, rubbing his cooling release into the taut skin there, surrendering to the impulse to mark his territory. As much as he and Joe had both worked to adapt to the changing, modern times around them over and over again as the centuries passed, there was something to be said for simply following one’s instincts. Mine, he thought, and something deep inside purred with satisfaction.

“Ah,” Joe sighed deeply, evidently pleased with himself, expression reminiscent of the cat that got the cream. 

Nicky just smiled in response, body loose, emotions brimming so close to the surface in the wake of his release. He shuffled across to drape himself over Joe’s body, nestling into the welcoming embrace of the arm Joe held out to draw him into his side.

Minutes passed in silence, thoughts drifting languorously in the calm quiet, two of Nicky’s fingers tracing patterns in the come spread across Joe’s abdomen, Joe bearing up well under the slightly ticklish movement. Together, always together.

Eventually Joe placed a kiss against the side of Nicky’s cheek, telegraphing his movements so Nicky had time to brace his own weight as Joe indulged in a full-body stretch, then rolled up onto his feet. He held out a hand to pull Nicky up, towing him along to the bathroom, where he spun the taps to start the bath filling and finally took off his shirt, discarding it on the floor at his feet.

Nicky looked at the small pile of unassuming blue fabric, once more simply a shirt rather than a hot-button trigger tied directly to his libido.

“Habibi?” Joe enquired, tone inviting Nicky’s gaze back upwards to meet his own.

Nicky smiled, shaking his head at his own predictability. “Every time, Yusuf.”

Joe grinned, huffing out a laugh and pulling Nicky towards the tub. “Every time,” he agreed. “It gets you every time.”


End file.
